


can’t you stay?

by Hyunjins_earings



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjins_earings/pseuds/Hyunjins_earings
Summary: It’s been a year since I left everything, my home, my family, my friends. I sometimes feel like I should regret it, but quite honestly, I don’t. I mean, why should I? I have a job I’m good at, great friends, a pretty good sized apartment, considering I’m in the city, and I’m happy.... at least I think I am. That is until I remember, it’s also been a year since I left her.





	can’t you stay?

**Author's Note:**

> hey gays this is the first fic i’ve ever written so i’m sorry if it’s bad
> 
> updates will probably be irregular cause life is kinda :/ rn and writers block is also a bicth
> 
> also sorry if the grammar/punctuation is wrong wbk i’m illiterate

* * *

It’s been a year since I left everything, my home, my family, my friends. I sometimes feel like I should regret it, but quite honestly, I don’t. I mean, why should I? I have a job I’m good at, great friends, a pretty good sized apartment, considering I’m in the city, and I’m happy.... at least I think I am. That is until I remember, it’s also been a year since I left her.

  

* * *

  

Jiwoo and I met in our freshman year of high school. She was the type of girl you couldn’t help but fall in love with at first glance. I still remember the way she greeted me with her smile brighter than the sun and personality somehow even brighter.

“Hi! You mind if I sit there?” She asked, pointing to the empty seat next to me. I moved my stuff slightly out of the way. “the seat’s all yours”.

After she took her seat she turned to me with a bright smile and held out her hand.

“The name’s Jiwoo. Kim Jiwoo.”

I couldn’t keep back the smile that curved onto my lips when I shook her hand. I remembered to take a mental note of how soft her skin was.

“The name’s Jungeun. Kim Jungeun.”

“Oooh!!! We have the same surname!!! That means we were destined to be best friends!!!” She said with a squeal.

And she was right. After that day Jiwoo and I spent most of our free time together. After a while we eventually got into a routine. We’d walk each other to school, eat lunch together, and after school we’d go to the neighborhood park and spend the majority of our day there doing homework and talking about whatever. I think it was then when I started developing feelings.

 

* * *

 

It was a Friday afternoon, Jiwoo and I were on our way to the park. I had noticed Jiwoo was acting different. She wasn’t as bright as usual and her eyes looked foggy, like she wasn’t all the way there.

“Wooming?...”

after she didn’t answer I grabbed her hand and interlaced our fingers, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. I asked again, “Wooming?”

“Yes Jungie?”

“Are you okay? You seem deep in thought. Is something bothering you?”

She opened her mouth like she was going to reply, going to tell me what was wrong, before closing it and sighing.

“You know you can tell me anything, right? I’m always here for you.”

I squeezed her hand to give her extra reassurance. She never replied.

 

We made it to the park and climbed up the giant rock structure we always sat on. After about half an hour of doing our homework in silence, Jiwoo spoke up.

“Jungie?”

I hummed in response, still concentrated on the math in front of me.

“How did you know you liked girls?”

The question took me by surprise, causing me to lose whatever focus I had left on my math.

“To be honest, it took me a long time to realize, but when I did, it all made sense. When I first started getting feelings for girls I just played them off as simple girl crushes, I played them off as feelings of admiration and nothing else. Eventually, the feelings began to intensify as I grew older and I began to start imagining myself in relationships with girls instead of guys. Those thoughts went on for years until I finally stopped denying them and accepting myself. Now I’m a raging lesbian who just wants a girlfriend.”

As Jiwoo giggled at that last sentence I could see the cloud in her eyes start to dissipate, bringing a smile to my face.

“Is there a reason you asked me that? Or were you just curious?”

Jiwoo replied in a soft, almost whisper, tone, “just curious.”

I could tell there was something she wasn’t telling me.

  

* * *

  

It’s been a few weeks since that day at the park. Jiwoo has been acting like her normal self again, though I still don’t really know what was bothering her.

Jiwoo and I sat at our usual lunch table, across from the seniors. We were in the middle of talking about our weekend plans when I got interrupted by a loud laugh behind me. When I looked back to see who it was I saw Jo Haseul laughing animatedly along with Ha Sooyoung, Jung Jinsoul, and Wong Kahei. Once I realized it was nothing that concerned me I turned back to Jiwoo to continue our conversation, only Jiwoo was still looking back, almost in a daze. I followed her gaze and landed on Haseul. It was then when I realized what was bothering Jiwoo, for she looked at Haseul the same way I looked at her. I decided I was finally gonna ask her about it later.

 

* * *

  

It was nearing the end of the day and I still hadn’t talked to Jiwoo about what happened.

We were laying in my bed watching we bare bears, Jiwoo’s favorite show, when I finally decided to ask her about it.

“Jiwoo?”

She hummed in response and I could tell she wasn’t fully listening but I proceeded anyways.

“Do you like Haseul?”

I could tell the question took her by surprise by the way she turned and looked at me with widened eyes. Once she had fully processed my question she smiled before answering, “I mean, of course! She’s such a nice and pretty person! Who wouldn’t like her?!?!?! I really want to become friends with her. Why the sudden question?”

She was acting oblivious but I knew she understood what I was actually asking. I decided to push a little farther.

“No, Jiwoo, that’s not what I meant. I mean, do you Like like her? Like the same way I like girls? I saw the way you looked at her at lunch today…”

Her body tensed up and her face got beat red, coming to the realization I knew.

“So you realized, huh?” She looked down, rubbing the nape of her neck.

“I’m not blind Jiwoo,” I chuckled “and I’m your best friend, I know you better than anyone. How would I not notice?”

“Heck, you’re right. I’m an idiot for thinking you wouldn’t realize.”

“Kim jiwoo, an idiot? It’s more likely than you’d think.”

As Jiwoo laughed at the playful comment, she slowly began to feel the tension leaving her body. What she didn’t realize though, was in that exact moment, Jungeun was embedding that moment in her mind, as to never forget that oh so familiar laugh.

  

* * *

 

Eventually, Jiwoo and I fell silent, as our attention got brought back to the episode of we bare bears we were previously watching. Before we knew it, it was already 11pm. Since it was pretty late and I didn’t feel like walking home in the dark, I just decided to stay the night. I talked on the phone with my parents for a few minutes, telling them I’d be staying at Jiwoo’s tonight, before hanging up and crawling into bed. The second I was under the sheets I could feel warm arms wrap around me, pulling me in to cuddle. I prayed to God my pounding heart couldn’t be heard in the silence of the room.

After a few more moments, the silence was broken by Jiwoo’s soft, tired voice.

“Goodnight, Jungie. I love you.”

I tried not to physically wince at those last words, knowing she only meant it in a platonic way.

“I love you too, Wooming. Now shut up and go to sleep. We have a test tomorrow.”

I felt her body vibrate against mine with the few giggles she let out, before finally drifting off to sleep.


End file.
